JINX
by Kaenangel1912
Summary: what does hn, teme, and jinx have in common? read and find out rate M for a reason


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my imagination.

"one person talking"

"**two people talking at the same time**"

'thoughts'

**Jinx**

"I'm bored."

"Well maybe if you shut up, then I can think of something we can do."

"…….."

"Thank you…." Yes Sasuke and Naruto were bored as hell, just sitting in Sasuke's room trying to figure out what to do. After meeting team 7 in their normal meeting spot, only to find a note from their sensei:

_Oi_

_Sorry but I had to leave_

_to go on a mission,_

_will be gone for a week_

_no training until I get back._

_Enjoy your time off._

_Kakashi_

"Have you thought of something yet?" an annoyed Naruto ask, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn"

"Could you say a real word?"

"Hn."

"AGR!" Naruto was really starting to get annoyed with Sasuke. He was just smirking away, trying not to laugh at the face Naruto was making. That when an idea popped in to his head. Sasuke quiet his smirking and frowned at the foxy grin that just popped up on the blonde's face.

'_It's like a bad omen…_' Sasuke concluded in his mind.

"Hey Sasuke I have an idea on what we can do…"

"**Hn**."

"JINX!!" Sasuke just stared at Naruto as he started jumping around. "Ha ha! I can't believe you fell for it! But on you can't talk, until I say your name!" Finally snapping out of la-la-land, he turned to Naruto who was still bouncing around.

'_What this is so childish, I haven't played 'Jinx' since I was 5…'_ But as he watch Naruto bouncing around he started getting an idea. '_Okay my little uke... I'll make you say my name... NO! I'll make you scream my name...'_ Think this made an evil smirk appear on his face. But poor Naruto was to busy rubbing it in Sasuke's face.

"Heh heh! Huh!!" Naruto stopped his boasting when he felt something wrap around his waist.

"Huh… What are you doing?" He tried to turn around to only see black spikes, but lost his thought when he felt something…. Or someone started sucking on his neck, one of his most sensitive spots.

"……" Was his only reply.

"Sassss…aakkk…."

'_No... not yet, my adorable little uke...'_ Sasuke thought as he thought he should step it up to the next level.

"Teme…." Was the only thing that came out of Naruto's mouth as Sasuke pushed him on to the bed and moved his hand up his uke's shirt and found hard nipples. At first lightly brushing over them but then after hear he's lover's moan more he started playing a little.

"Ehmmmm... Teme stop..." But of course Sasuke didn't stop, he did the exacted opposite and he pulled Naruto's shirt up and over his head, so his upper body was now visible for Sasuke's viewing pleaser.

"Sahhhhhhhhh..." Was all that he got out before Sasuke bit down on where his neck and shoulder connected.

Sasuke let go and started lick up the beads of blood that started to form the wound. Going lower leaving little marks here and there to show who Naruto belonged to, he finally reach the waistband of the pants Naruto was wearing.

Wanting to tease Naruto, Sasuke took hold of both the waistband of his lover's pants and boxers, but didn't slide them off. Oh no, there's no fun in that. Instead he licked under the two waistbands, making Naruto cry out in frustration.

"Teme... S-st-top... teas-sing..." But of course when does Sasuke ever listen... exceptionally when it comes to teasing his fuckable little uke.

Pulling the waistbands down lower so that they stopped at the base of Naruto's manhood. And started lick the base of what was Naruto, Sasuke couldn't stop the smirk that came to his lips at the noises his uke was making, But not saying the words he want his little fox to say.

Figuring out that he not going to get his lover to say his name if he kept what he was doing up, he decided to take it all the all. Pulling down his little uke's pants and boxers, so that Naruto laid before him in all his naked glory. Sasuke finally notice how his pants have became VERY uncomfortable, and decided to give his beloved uke a show. Sasuke stood off his bed, making sure that Naruto kept his eyes on him and started a striptease. Starting with his shirt then his pants, and was just about to take off his boxers, but stop to look up at adorable uke, that was spread out on his bed completely naked, staring at him with a flushed face and lust filled ocean blue eyes. This sight made Sasuke want to come right on the spot.

Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke charcoal eyes that drew him into an endless abyss. When they made eye contact Sasuke gave another evil smirk and let his boxers fall to the ground. He turned and walked around to his chest, opening and searching for a bit, Sasuke could feel Naruto's impatience eyes on him, but he took his time searching for something special, that he has been saving for just the occasion.

Finally finding what he was looking for, Sasuke turns back to the bed and crawls back on top of little lover. He liens down, closing the space that was in between the two lovers, sharing a passionate kiss.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, telling Sasuke he wants more, which Sasuke gives. Sasuke bit down on Naruto's lower lip, asking for enter, that Naruto gladly gave. But in the background Naruto could have sworn that he heard a 'popping' sound, but shrugged it off.

Finally breaking the kiss and Sasuke went to Naruto's neck again. Making his adorable moan more, which made Sasuke even very hard.

Naruto was just moaning out of his mind, until he let out a gasp. Something or more like someone decided to run his fingers around his enter. But that not made his eyes almost pop out of their socket. No what did that was the burning sensation that made the pleasure increase ten-fold.

"Te... Teme... w-wh-what... i-is... th-th-that?" Naruto finally got out. But Sasuke only reply was an evil smirk and a possessive bite mark that made Naruto scream.

Finally Sasuke let one of his finger enter that tight abyss. This action made Naruto arch his back off the bed and scream. Let another smirk form on Sasuke's lips, he add a second finger and started a scissor motion. Then adding a third and last finger, Sasuke started probing around looking for that spot that would have Naruto screaming his name and begging for more.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Was the only thing that told Sasuke that he found what he was looking for, but was a little disappointed that his cute, adorable, and lets not forget about fuckable uke didn't scream his name. '_Oh well... I'll just have to try harder...'_ Withdrawing his fingers from the tight heaven, making Naruto give a growl at the lost, and cover his cock, that is painfully hard, with the special lube. He let out a loud groan as the cock started burning. Wanting Naruto to feel even more of this sensation Sasuke took the bottle and placed it at blonde's entrance. The said boy's eye widen when he felt something cold enter him, but that cold feeling left and the burning sensation how him pant like he spent the entire day training without only breaks.

Sasuke poisoned himself so that he was seated himself at the entrance of the tight heaven, and looked up to Naruto. Sasuke looked into his eyes and brought his lips crashing down on his uke, and entered him at the same time. Naruto and Sasuke let out a heart filled scream as the raven entered the tight abyss. The raven pulled out, leaving only the tip in and slammed back into the abyss again. Sasuke was trying miserable to hold in a scream, Naruto just scream his heart out.

Sasuke pulled out again and Naruto wrapped his legs around his lover making him drive deeper into him. Let out another scream of nonsense words as Sasuke pressed against his prostate.

"SASUKE!!"

"Naruto..."

Finally at the point where they couldn't hold it in any more, they both came. Sasuke used the last of his strength to pull out of the tight abyss and lay on top of the cute, adorable, fuckable, uke.

After a while they both got their breath back to an even rhythm Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a victory smirk on his face.

"What?"

"It took awhile but I finally got you to scream my name." Naruto gave a small blush before...

"**Teme...**" Sasuke gave another victory smirk. He liens forward so that his lips were to Naruto's ear and whispered...

"Now you have to get me to say your name... but I has to warn you that it's going to be difficult... I just went through ALL that with saying a word... So my little uke how are you going to make me say your name?"

This time it was Naruto's turn to give an evil smirk... Okay it was more like one of his fox grins. But who really cares?


End file.
